the_pirates_band_of_misfitsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists (book)
The Pirates In an Adventure with scientists is the first book in The Pirates Band of Misfits series written by Gideon Defoe. It was released in 2004 and eight years later a movie based on it was developed by Aardman Studios. Plot The year is 1837 and The Pirate crew take out their anger on each other over boredom. After The Pirate Captain and his first mate The Pirate with a Scarf find out they step in and stop the fight and go into their pirate office to try to stop the recent fights. The Pirate Captain claims it is because they haven't been on one of their "pirate adventures" for a long time and they should find one soon. They make one of their festive "Ham Nite's" aboard the ship to announce their nemesis Black Bellamy has decided to make peace with them and have a feast on his ship. The crew sail and eat with their enemy's crew and the two captains have a conversation in Bellamy's room. After being told that the ship owned by The Bank of England called the "beagle" is heading down the British ocean The Pirate Captain heads there to steal all their money. The team find out that Black Bellamy tricked them and it is really a science ship owned by Charles Darwin and his older brother Fitzroy along with their pet "man pan zee" Mr. Bobo. Darwin tells them of an evil Bishop who plans to steal his age because his new chimp is getting more popularity then The Bishop's zoo and asks The Pirates to help him. The Pirate Captain agrees and they set sail for Victorian London. The Pirates find out the citizens fears of pirates and disguise themselves as scientists to lie low in the science convention. Darwin takes the Pirates to the zoo schedule and they find out about all the ladies' nights taking place. The captain orders The Pirate with a Scarf and The Pirate with an Accordion to dress up as woman and sneak in to find out more about The Bishop while the Pirate Captain heads to the "Pirate Convention" to earn more ham. The first mate enters and falls in love with a Victorian woman called Jennifer and the two are then kidnapped by The Bishop. The Pirate Captain and Darwin soon find Mr. Bobo and the scientist's brother Erasmus missing along with the two pirates. They enter his performance and The captain has a sword fight with The Bishop and wins. The crew than get rewarded with enclyopedias and The Bible and head out to sea to continue the adventure in The Pirates! In An adventure with Moby Dick. Movie Adaption In 2012 Aardman studios offered to make a movie using Stop Motion Clay. The Writers and Publishers agreed and it took the next few years to develop. Some changes were added such as the change of plotline and the disappearance of The Bishop and instead using the Queen Victoria. As well as a pet dodo called Polly who most of the film revolves around. The publishers also took out Fitzroy but still had Mr. Bobo who joins the pirate crew at the end and will be in the sequel. Development In 2003 British writer Gideon Defoe had the idea of The Pirates Band of Misfits and the next year decided to write the first book. After its brilliant sales and popularity a whole series was released and the film helped it spawn a franchise. Trivia This was also the first book by Gideon Defoe.